


From Now On

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy AU, Good guy Adam, Hinting at a few rare ships, Ilia is Blake's little sister, Menagrie represents Gran Pulse, Ozpin is Oscar's dad, Remnant represents Cocoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 5: AU





	From Now On

_Guardian Corps HQ...._

“I'm retiring.”

Red colored eyes widened with shock as the owner watched the necessary papers and a letter were placed on his desk. It was midday when he heard the distinctive knocks against his door, one that alerted him that the conversation was one of great importance. His eyes glances up from a report he was writing to see a blonde strode in. She had her mane like hair tied up and out of her face, two long strands cascading down the side were elegantly braided. 

Her uniform was the standard attire for females, accompanied by a white coat and no leggings. A purple pendent hung around her neck while an orange bandana settled around the bicep of her right arm. Two solid combat boots covered her feet and she never sought to change them since she first started working. Her lilac eyes, although they were beautiful to gaze into, can be ice cold based on the soldier's demeanor. Those that were personally close to the blonde were gifted with the warmth and only rarely receive the cold glare.

"Don't give me that look, Adam. You knew I was going to do this."

“Yang...you're right, I knew this kind of situation was going to come. It was only a matter of when, and unfortunately I wasn't ready.” He sighed loudly, dragging a hand roughly through his hair. “Still doesn't make saying goodbye any less easier. Shit, Xiao Long, why must you do me like this?” He leaned back in his chair and let out what the blonde could describe as a creature in pain from between his teeth. 

“Commander Taurus, it's been an honor to serve under your command. However, even when I was off fighting against Salem with a few friends, you and the other men were here defending the civilians from Grimm invasions.” Yang replies calmly, holding her hands straight by her side like she had been trained to. Talk of the large war against the tyrant Salem was all the news covered and the blonde finds herself stopped every once in awhile by others. She even had trouble going towards her commander's room without getting stopped. “So I wanted to thank you for prioritizing the well-beings of civilians when I couldn't.”

“You don't need to ask me twice, that's my job, soldier! To serve and protect!” Adam barked back, his eyes sparkling with a fueled fire. It's talking to his sergeant that he appreciated the most, it's not every day he managed to catch the girl on a good day; he knew she had a younger sister to take care of that that thought alone was enough to drive her to where she is now. He respected Yang a lot, knowing she'd be a great soldier. “It's not about me, it's always about them! You should know that already!" 

“Of course, sir. You drilled that mindset into our minds on our first day of training.”

“Damn right I did...well the longer I prolong this, the harder it'll be. So it must be done.” He took a deep breath, stood up, and did a soldier's salute. There was pride shining through his eyes as he continued speaking, “Sergeant Yang Xiao Long, we will forever be grateful for your dedication and experience. I wish the best in your future endeavors. May the Maiden above forever bless you and guide you well on your journey.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Yang said and returned the gesture, clicking the heels of her boots together and crossed her right arm horizontally in front of her chest. “May the Maiden blesses you as well!”

“Yang, coming from me personally, you were the best this institution has ever seen. I won't lie when most of our jaws fell the moment we saw your entrance exam.” Adam sat down, clasping his hands together over his desk. He wasn't allowed to read the letter until the person in turn has left his room, that was how the rules worked. “No one has ever rose in rank in such a young age, slaughtering even the toughest of Grimms. It took my breath away every time I see you come back, victorious no matter how wounded you were. I'm going to miss seeing you around or having lovely chats with you.”

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” Yang smiled briefly, a rare thing for her to do. Most people see a stern expression on the soldier's face, and assume that the blonde beauty was not able to smile. But little did they know, the sergeant only smiles for those closest to her. "And I too, will miss these conversations with you." 

“Heh, always the flatter. I liked that about you, Xiao Long! Not just your guts or bravery, but as well as your honesty. But all jokes aside, I was blessed with a very dedicated and persistent student.” Adam mirrored her own smile with a slight smirk. “I find myself bragging to the other instructors at how I got lucky having you placed under my care, you were always brought up in most of my lunch meetings.”

“Glad to be of service there.”

"Do stop by now and then, all I have to remember us by is that portrait over there." Adam jerked his head to the right where a picture of his squadron were either standing or kneeling for a photo. A young Yang Xiao Long, standing tall three rows from the center, could be spotted with her expression stoic. "That was one of the greatest day of my life and I absolutely love it, that was the day you got initiated into my squad."

"I can see that, sir."

“Now get going, soldier. Can't keep your woman waiting huh.” The red-haired male busted out laughing, knowing that he had hit the money on the head when she flushed a bit. “And Yang? I hope to one day hear some more about your adventures.”

“I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sir.” Giving her commander one final salute, she turned on her heels and strode out with her head held high. The others around the institute came to a stop, wishing the sergeant good luck and safe travels as she heads out with most of her belongings already at home. She made small talks with various people before stepping out into the light; the sun in Remnant was not as brutal as it was when it hovers over Patch.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

“Hmmm? Must be Rubes.” Pulling out her scroll, she noticed that the message was from her kid sister asking if the sergeant was on her way home. She responds quickly by updating her on the situation and laughs to herself; sometimes her sister acts like a mother and worries too much.

A couple of vibrations later, she received various messages varying from congratulations on retirement to cheeky quips. It was then that Yang realized she told her social butterfly of a sister of the retirement and in turn, told a much larger group of friends. Just as the blonde was about to pocket the device, her feet already taking her towards the parking lot, another buzzing occurred. Holding back a groan, the sergeant reopened the inbox, and she came to a sudden stop. The new message came from the person she least expected, and she blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _Bless the Maiden above...it's from her!_

_Hey, Sexy._

_Your little sis spread the word about your retirement today. Congrats by the way, I'm happy of bringing up that proposal to you all those years back; sometimes words can't explain how happy I actually am. I'll be waiting for you by the time gate near the outskirts of Vale tonight, near the rocky ledges I love to seek refuge in when I want to be alone. Don't keep a lady waiting or you'll be sorry._

_Shadow Kitten_

“Heh, still going by that cute nickname I gave her that one time during our mission together.” Yang scoffs to herself, but the beating of her heart had fluttered when she saw the signature. Finally able to put the device away, she slipped on a pair of aviator glasses, and made her way to her prized vehicle was parked. Bumblebee, a motorized bike the sergeant crafted by her own hands, was the blonde's pride and joy. Throwing her weapon into its compartment, she straddled the leather seat and ignited the engine.

Feeling the purring underneath, she revved twice and pulled out of the parking area, sparing only one glance behind her before facing forward. The institute was like a second family to her, helping her through her struggles as she abandoned her own pursuit of study so that Ruby could go and study. In essence, she felt as though she was leaving a part of herself behind.

* * *

 

_Somewhere in Patch...._

“Ruby! I'm home.” Yang calls once she walks through the little adobe, shutting the door behind her as she parked her bike into the garage. Patch only took up a small section of Remnant, a litter further from any city life down south. There was a home that the soldier claimed ownership of when their parents died and it only took Bumblebee about an hour and a half to go between the house and her job. Slipping out of her combat boots, the blonde releases a sigh of relief and hung her weapon on a hook by the wall.

“Yaaaaaaaaang!!” A flash of red flies down the stairs and latches onto the soldier with arms around the neck. A head of dark hair covered the soldier's vision as she wrapped an arm around the smaller torso, the other one was holding her keys. “I missed you so so so so so so much!! So much!!”

“Apparently you did.” Yang laughs as she places her keys on the coffee table and returned the hug fully. Pulling back she ruffled her sister's hair much to the younger one's displeasure. “Where is that husband of yours? Sleeping in like he normally does?”

“Give him a break, night time sentry duty not to mention playing the hero takes a lot outta him.” Ruby huffs and Yang rolls her eyes, almost like she heard that excuse too many times. “I'm serious! Also don't worry, he's taking a nap in my room for the time being and won't hold you back.”

“Just knowing that he's sleeping in your room makes me worry. I jest, you two are already married and stuff.” The blonde replies and made her way to the kitchen, all the while carrying her sister. “It's just...don't make me regret giving your two my blessing. I don't know when I'll be able to come back, so if he did something to you....”

“Are you scared of what Sun might do to me?” Ruby asks, noticing her sister's slight discomfort and assumed she was too heavy so she let go. “From what Sun has told me, the environment of Gran Menagerie isn't...like anything I've ever witnessed since I'm always here on Remnant. For one thing, there's a lot more monsters that are more aggressive than the ones that show up around the city. So I should be more worried about you.”

“But...”

“Listen, Yang,” Ruby looked her sister straight in the eyes. “You don't have to worry about me so much. I'm forever grateful you gave up most of your childhood for my sake. I'm probably selfish that way, and a brat because you didn't ask to be forced into an adult standpoint. That's the difference between you and I. Sometimes I wondered if you hated me because of the lifestyle I lived at the expense of your own.”

“Ruby, I would never –”

“It's okay, really. I'll make it up to you, Sis. Both Sun and I will.” Ruby promises, holding her sister's hands within her own. Her silver eyes were just so kind and filled with innocence that Yang couldn't help but stare. “I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing.”

“...thanks Ruby.” The blonde breathes out. "You're the best." 

“I know! Yang, just promise me you will come and visit us when you're able. This house will be lonely without you.” The younger of the two says, pulling her sister into a hug. Ruby was old enough and has shown capability of handling herself, so the blonde wasn't at all worried. “We're gonna miss you dearly.”

“Yeah yeah, I'll come back and visit just for you.” The soldier replies, before adding in a bored tone, “That oaf on the other hand...ehh.”

“Yang! C'mon!” Ruby frowns at her sister's lack of enthusiasm at the mere mention of her husband. She knew the blond male hadn't been on the soldier's good side, mainly because he was too hot-headed and prideful, but over time he managed to win Yang's trust and got her approval. “Sun's been very good to me. He's a great man!”

“He better be good to you, because he knows without a doubt I can floor him with a single punch. It wouldn't be the first time I've decked him with a fist.” Yang curls her right hand, hearing the noises of her knuckles popping. "He's quite the stress reliever." 

"I'm telling him you said that. Thank the Maker, it would be the last time you'll get to punch him. Just so you know he still has small terrors about that, thank you very much.” The red-cloaked girl pouted, glaring at Yang. She merely shrugged her shoulders, earning a sharp slap on the arm. “Really Sis, I'm not sure if there's an inch of skin clear of your bruising.”

“I'm happy for you, Rubes. Honest. ...fine, I promise I won't hit Sun anymore.” The blonde says after relenting, this time getting a radiant smile. There was no way in hell she could ever stay mad at her sister, who can get under her skin no matter the method. “I still need to gather a few items and then I'll be on my way.”

“I'm glad you're taking this time to travel beyond Remnant.” Ruby says, following her sister up to her room. Yang's room was never to be touched, even the younger of the two knew that rule. The blonde pulled out a mid-sized rucksack and threw in a couple of clothing and money. The money she gained while in the Guardian Corps was left in Ruby's hands; she did get a long lecture from Yang and promised that Sun won't waste it on stupid things.

“Not only that, but you won't be alone.” Ruby tilts her head to the side with a knowing smile. “She's gonna be by your side, right?” Yang merely looks over her shoulder, but doesn't conceal the smile on her face. “Mmhmm, I knew my big sister had a crush on a certain someone.”

“Yeah...so what?”

“So what?! Yang, do you even hear yourself?” Ruby's eyebrow arched in surprise. “I know for a fact that there are males out there – females too if I watched harder – that are pining after your affection! Because of your stoic attitude and soldierly manners, many of them can't help but avoid you. But she doesn't and in fact, she actually challenges you to do your absolute best.”

“Is that so?” Yang asks, going around her room one last time. She might not sleep in the same bed anymore, but she knew that Ruby or Sun will change anything within. “Never knew my little sister was so observant.”

“Not observant, more like you couldn't even contain yourself.” Ruby huffs, rolling her eyes in exasperation, “Seriously, even Sun picked up on it and he can be somewhat dense! Although I'm willing to bet he teased you a lot for it, huh?”

“He sure did, hence why he made fast friends with my fist.”

“Yang, you really need to stop punching people on sight.” The younger sibling sighs, watching as her sister closes up the rucksack and slung it over a shoulder. “Not everyone is a Grimm or whatever.”

“Sometimes it's better safe than sorry.” Yang exists the room and walks down to the door, slipping on her combat boots. “You never know.”

“Yeah, I know. Regardless, have a safe trip and look out for yourself. Seriously, your sense of adventure can get you into a lot of trouble. I was shocked that one time you returned from your mission all bleeding and broken; I bet Adam told you all about that... _lovely_ conversation I had with him.” Ruby says as she accompanies Yang to the door, making one last check to make sure everything is in order.

“He said you wouldn't let him hear the end of it if I was sent on another dangerous mission.” Yang laughs when she was called into his room that day. The man looked scared, intimidated even, by a little girl. “You can be violent and nasty when you need to be.”

“Mmhmm. So don't worry about things here, Sun and I can hold our own. But like I said, make sure you take the time to come and visit.”

“I know.” The sergeant turns around and places a kiss on her sister's forehead. Ruby returns the favor, adding in an  extra hug for the road. “See you later, short-stuff. I'll try to keep in touch when I can.”

“Tell Blake I said hi and that she's always invited!” Ruby calls after her, smiling big for her sister.  “And tell her to bring Ilia next time!”

* * *

_Nearing the designated time gate...._

A silhouette of a woman sat comfortably along the rocks, seemingly waiting for someone as the sky began to set. She wore a dark colored sari, the edges outlined with golden fabric. Underneath she wore a sleeveless black bra top – it stopped underneath her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed – and shorts; the front made a crisscross pattern in the shape of a cat. A weapon could be seen leaning against her shoulder, the fingers along the handle clenching and releasing out of boredom.

Her raven-colored hair that trailed down to the middle of her back, lazily blew along with the warm winds; almost hidden within her hair were two feline ears that twitched at any kind of noises. One of the ears swiveled around at the sound of something approaching, and the amber eyes immediately lit up as Yang came into view.

“Hey you. Glad you got my message, was worried you didn't when I didn't get a quick response back.” She calls out to the soldier when she was in hearing distance. “Of course I wasn't too worried, but damn does it still wound my pride when you don't message me.”

“Hey yourself. Why would I waste more energy when you already know what was going on?” Yang spoke as she padded up to greet her, the faintest of smiles twitching on her lips. She shakes off the bag and places it against the wall. Settling down next to the other, the sergeant rested an arm over a propped up knee and sighed. “You already knew I sent in my retirement things from Ruby, so the next course of action would be for me to head home and say goodbye to my sister.”

“Did you say goodbye to that hunk of a monkey?”

“Nope, didn't see him. But that's okay because Ruby says she would tell him when he gets up from her bed.” Yang turned to look at her companion and adds, “Hope you didn't wait long though, sometimes the train all the way over here can be a bit slow.”

"You didn't want to take Bumblebee?"

"Not to where we're going. Left her safe at home and in the garage."

“Probably for the best then. But no, I didn't wait long. Besides, I don't mind because it allows my mind to wander. I knew you had some unfinished business to complete, so my hurt over your unresponsive message isn't too serious.” The woman replies, a cheeky grin on her face as she looks over at the blonde. “I never doubted you in the slightest.”

“Uh huh, yeah right, Blake.” Yang huffs, playfully glaring back at her. “I feel like you only act this way around me. Are you trying to make me angry?”

“I only act this way around you because you have the best reactions.” Blake tells her as a matter of fact, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “As a soldier, you hold back and shelter your emotions on the battlefield, that's just how it is. I bet your commander says something along the lines of emotions distracts and can get you killed. So, to see you actually displaying any kind of human emotions is bonus points for me.”

“Hmph. It's like you knew me so well.” Yang snorts in disbelief. Then she felt something tickling her ear and realized that her companion was leaning over to whisper something. She had to will herself not to squeak because that would ruin her reputation as a harsh sergeant. 

“I probably know you more than you know yourself.” Blake openly laughs when the blonde finally back-peddled, a blush evident on her face. “Lighten up, soldier. I'm just teasing you.”

“Bah.”

“Really Yang, you're actually someone I felt like I could forge a strong bond with. The only other person was Ilia and she's my sister.” Blake explains, turning her head to stare at nothing in front of her. “When we were off on our journey, you and I made a really badass team. Sun was also a great fighter – worked well in provoking the enemy to targeting him – and even Weiss was effective in using her rapier. Ozpin held his own despite his age, but I honestly felt like we were the baddest force out there.”

“I was surprised, too. Never would have thought that that old man I met back at the start of my journey was an agile fighter.” Yang nodded her head in agreement. “What's even more surprising is that he had a son.”

“Oscar Pine, correct? His son was only six years old when we all met him.” Blake drummed her fingers against her chin in thought. “By now I'm sure he's at least in his 20s. We aren't getting any younger.”

“Speaking of which, Ruby wanted to let you know that she says hi and that she wants Ilia to visit because you two are always welcomed.” Yang switched up the subject, knowing that she might forget to mention it. “It's been a long time since they've seen each other after all.”

“Heh, that's not surprising. Everyone got busy and don't have much time for a group gathering. Ever since my sister had met yours they were like glued to the hips. However, Ilia's been spending more and more of her time with Weiss, helping her with the newly built Academy back on Gran Menagerie.” Blake replies, shaking her head with laughter. “Honestly, it's obvious that they have a fling for each other.”

“Did you tease her about it?”

“Of course I did, how could I not? She insists that there's nothing going on, but I couldn't take them seriously when their faces are redder than Ruby's cloak. Here, I'll show you a picture.” Pulling out a scroll from her pocket, Blake used a finger to swipe to the left and handed it over. “You see? Aren't they the most precious little beans you'll ever see?”

“Hmmm...” Yang looked at the picture of two girls, one with snow-white hair and the other with brown hair, standing before a massive structure. They were both smiling from ear to ear, obviously enjoying being near one another. “Weiss looks so grown up, not like the scared kid I met with a daddy issue.”

“She's still shorter than us, and she still has that same temperament when you make fun of her short stature.”

“Now there's two things I can tease her with then. It'll never get old.” Yang chuckles and hands the scroll back. They continued to sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company. “Blake, it feels so long since that fight with Salem. Almost like a dream.” She leans a little closer, touching shoulder to shoulder with the faunus native. “Everything that has happened has been reduced to only a blur.”

“Mmhmm. Though there are still things that will forever be etched into our memory.” Blake lays her head on the shoulder, appreciating the warmth radiating from her companion. “Like the first time I met you. Now that was something else.”

“At the time, you were with Sun when I was on my way to save Ruby. I gave Weiss to him to protect and you tagged along with me.” The blonde hummed in response as she remembers. “That's when you told me about Ilia and your home on Menagerie. And then when we actually fell down from Remnant into the world of your home, I felt like my breath was taken away.”

“That's the adventure calling to you. There's still a large chunk that you haven't explored yet.” Blake says, feeling incredibly happy at the moment. “And I'd enjoy to go along that road with you if you'll have me.”

“Of course. Blake, I can't even begin to express how thankful I am for you...you and Ilia. The two of you became a crystallized pillar just to hold up Remnant, a planet where its inhabitants aren't found of the citizens of Gran Menagerie. That kind of bravery and courage, I'll never get it out of my head.”

“Don't sweat it, we've all been through hell and back trying to kick Salem off the throne.” The faunus replied, her eyes glossing over as she remembered the entire ordeal. “Ilia and I sacrificed ourselves, but after a few more years we broke out on our own. The pillar we all see now are just the outer shells of our merged self.”

"I won't lie, but when we separated I felt so lonely. Ruby had Sun, and Ozpin reunited with Oscar. Weiss was the other one who knew how I felt, perhaps at that time she had formed a bond with Ilia. We could only hope that you two would break out."

"Ilia felt something like that too...I as well. So, that time after we broke through...I sought you out immediately." Blake continued leaning against Yang, purring when she felt fingers scratching the base of her ears. "I just knew I had to find you. You were crying out to me."

“Does Ilia remember anything from that day?” Yang asks, pulling back her hand when the faunus had enough. 

“She tries to forget, but there were times when I notice strange behavior or she'd wake up from a nightmare.” Blake shook her head, and says, “Thus I'm glad Weiss is by her side when I am not able to. Those two will be really happy with each other.” There was a small glow from the time gate, signaling that it was ready for usage, and the faunus stood up. Stretching out her muscles from sitting too long, she asks, “Well then....ready to make a life back on Gran Menagerie? I promise a lot of adventure and exploring.”

“Kitten, you know I'm always ready to go.” Yang replies as she stood up too, lacing her fingers with Blake's and hefting her rucksack over a shoulder. The faunus blushed at the contact, but smiled nonetheless. “From now on, we're gonna be inseparable. Forever and always.”

“Wow...” Blake blinked at the words, taken back by how much emotions were poured into them. Then she said, “I don't think cheesy lines suits you, my dear soldier.”

“Then you might as well get use to it. Because I'll be using a lot more now that we'll be together.” Yang then catches the faunus off guard by caressing her cheek, and leaning over to capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Bumbleby Week is already done but finals are kicking me in the butt.
> 
> Not sure if I like what I wrote for this prompt but...it's a something.


End file.
